Lyrics:Union
"Union" featuring Sting, from the album Monkey Business. ---- Chorus (One for all, one for all) (It's all it's all for one) Let's start a union, calling every human It's one for all and all for one Let's live in unison, calling every citizen It's one for all and all for one (will.i.am) We don't want war- can't take no more It's drastic time for sure We need an antidote and a cure Cuz do you really think Mohammed got a problem with Jehovah? We don't want war – imagine if any prophet was alive In current days amongst you and I You think they'd view life like you and I do Or would they sit and contemplate on why Do we live this way, act and behave this way? We still live in primitive today Cuz the peace in the destination of war can't be the way There's no way, so people just be a woman, be a man Realize that you can't change the world by changing yourself And understand that we're all just the same So when I count to three let's change Chorus (One for all, one for all) (It's all it's all for one) Let's start a union, calling every human It's one for all and all for one Let's live in unison, calling every citizen It's one for all and all for one (Sting) Got no time for grand philosophy I barely keep my head above the tide I've got this mortgage, got three kids at school What you're saying is the truth, but really troubles me inside I'd change the world if I could change my mind If I could live beyond my fears Exchanging unity for all my insecurity Exchanging laughter for my tears Chorus (One for all, one for all) (It's all it's all for one) Let's start a union, calling every human It's one for all and all for one Let's live in unison, calling every citizen It's one for all and all for one (apl) I don't know, y'all, we in a real deposition In the midst of all this negative condition Divided by beliefs, different sink and religion Why do we keep missing the point in our mission? Why do we keep killing each other, what's the reason? God made us all equal in his vision I wish that I could make music as a religion Then we could harmonise together in this mission Listen, I know it's really hard to make changes But two of us could help rearrange this curse Utilising all the power in our voices Together we will unite and make the right choice And fight for education, save the next generation Come together as one I don't understand why it's never been done So let's change on the count of one (Taboo) It takes one, just one And then one follows the other one And then another follows the other one Next thing you know you got a billion People doing some wonderful things People doing some powerful things Let's change and do some powerful things Unity could be a wonderful thing Chorus (One for all, one for all) (It's all, it's all for one) Let's start a union, calling every human It's one for all and all for one Let's live in unison, calling every citizen It's one for all and all for one Sources Union Category:Monkey Business